fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Intro "Strength, power, and courage; these are the traits of a Warrior. Warriors are typically the first line of defense on the front lines, with class traits allowing them to take punishment for their team or dish out a plenty of punishment of their own. Warriors are strong against Scouts, but weak against Sorcerers." Builds Skills gained on Acquisition Basic Attack *Basic attack for 2H and 1H *Has shorter delay compared to smash *Most commonly used for sapping; usually done with the 2S3Basic method or simple spam *For use at low power *Finishing off enemies with low hp *Should be rarely used in combat *Deals low damage 70~100 Embolden *Grants superarmor (Prevents flinching) *Try to learn the time frame of when the skill wears off *Important skill should always be in your skill slot and the main skill of the warrior *Removing/Moving embolden will cancel embolden effect *Doesn't protect from knockback attacks *Certain skills can ignore embolden ie: Wraiths, Downdrive,Flash Stinger,Hornet Sting(Charge Level 1~2) Ranged Tree Sonic Boom *Range increases with Level *Range skill;linear targetting *Range display *Delay time is shorter than force impact *Higher level is higher range Force Impact *Wider range than Sonic Boom *Larger AoE than Sonic Boom *higher level is higher range *Longer start up delay *Noticeably high pw cost with mutiple use Crumble Storm *Used for pushing back enemies *Delay enemies in time for reinforcements *Save an ally that has low hp or has been stunned *Range increases with level; noticible difference between level 1 and level 3 *Use feather to aim where skill will be aimed at *Don't overuse since knockback gives enemies time to recover along with high skill delay 1-H Tree *Usable with a 1-H weapon only Blaze Slash * Reinforce Guard *Lowers attack during the duration of the buff *Long delay time after casting the skill *Wears off if a 1-H is not equipped *Move skill on the skillbar to remove buff if necessary Shield Bash *Requires a shield for use *Heavily used in 1-H and hybrid builds *After being stunned, stunned player will receive a 15 second stun immunity Slam Attack *Anti-personal skill ; mobs do not get knockbacked *Requires a target for use *Skill range and skill travel are increased with level Earth Stamper *AoE and travel are increased with level 2-H Tree Smash *Commonly used in sapping for warriors; main use of 2Smash *Can replace basic attack *Low PW, High damage attack Strike Smash Requirement: Smash *Travel increases with level *Requires target for use *Cannot target buildings (Skill Update) Attack Reinforce Requirement: Smash, Greatsword Quest Completion *Lowers defense for attack Heavy Smash *Highest Warrior skill attack *Casting time is slow *AoE is conic *Large skill delay Polearm Behemoth's Tail Requirement:LV 3 Smash *''Range increases with Level'' *Clips into sidestep well *When enemy is flinched by a skill behemoth-> Heavy Smash can be chained Dragon's Tail Requirement: Behemoth's Tail *Multi-hit skill; beware of canceling *Sidestepping enemy most hits is 1 *Travel increases with level Greatsword Extend Blade *Horizontal range attack *Range is slightly longer than animation Sword Rampage *Self AoE attack Player Builds See player builds page for examples of player builds. Category:Warrior Category:Class Category:Greatsword Category:Polearm Category:1-H